love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku
là đĩa đơn thứ ba của lily white, nhóm nhỏ thuộc μ’s; Lần đầu bài hát được cho xem trước là khi để chơi trên Love Live! School idol festival vào 5 tháng 11, 2014. Bài hát được phát hành ngày 26 tháng 11, 2014. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, được phối nhạc và sắp xếp bởi Masuda Takeshi. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14292)' 'CD' # # # (Không lời) # (Không lời) # Video PV by Lantis= Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| Mix= |-| Radio Drama= Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Doushite toori kaze shimiru no deshou Doushite yuuyake ga setsunai no deshou Aki iro konoha ni wa watashi no koi ga Chiru youna yokan ga aru kara Watashi no koe wa todokimasu ka? Toikaketa sora de uranau ai no meikyuu Suki nara (suki nara) suki dato (suki dato) Dakishimete kudasai Hakkiri shiritai anata no honshin Sou desu mizugi ato kienai no desu Sou desu sandaru ga shimaenai no desu Natsuiro omoide ga watashi no koi ne Futari no kisetsu yo mou ichido Watashi wa ima mo aitai yamai Atsui kokoro ga kurushii ai no meikyuu Dame demo (dame demo) dame janai (dame janai) Mata hajimemashou Yappari anata ga watashi no unmei Watashi no koe wa todokimasu ka? Watashi wa ima mo aitai sugu ni aitai Suki nara (suki nara) suki dato (suki dato) Dakishimete kudasai Hakkiri shiritai anata no honshin Dame demo (dame demo) dame janai (dame janai) Mata hajimemashou yappari anata ga watashi no unmei |-| Kanji= どうして　通り風染みるのでしょう どうして　夕焼けが切ないのでしょう 秋色木の葉には私の恋が 散るような予感があるから 私の声は届きますか？ 問いかけた空で占う　愛の迷宮 スキなら（スキなら）スキだと（スキだと） 抱きしめてください はっきり知りたいあなたの本心 そうです　水着跡消えないのです そうです　サンダルがしまえないのです 夏色思い出が私の恋ね ふたりの季節よもう一度 私はいまも会いたい病 熱いこころが苦しい　愛の迷宮 ダメでも（ダメでも）ダメじゃない（ダメじゃない） また始めましょう やっぱりあなたが私の運命 私の声は届きますか？ 私はいまも会いたい　すぐに会いたい スキなら（スキなら）スキだと（スキだと） 抱きしめてください はっきり知りたいあなたの本心 ダメでも（ダメでも）ダメじゃない（ダメじゃない） また始めましょう やっぱりあなたが私の運命 |-| English= Why is it, that the piercing wind fills the streets Why is it, that the sunset is full of pain The leaves of the autumn-colored trees are my love, They all seem like they're about to fall Does my voice reach you? The sky I asked, foretells a labyrinth of love Because I love you (Because I love you) And because I love you (And because I love you) Please hug me I want to know your true feelings clearly That's right, the traces of the swimsuit aren't fading That's right, the sandals aren't being kept away The summer-colored memories are my love I want to experience our season once more Even now, I'm still struck by the disease of wanting to meet you My passionate heart is in pain, lost in a labyrinth of love Even if it's impossible (Even if it's impossible) It's not impossible (It's not impossible) Let's start it all again I knew it all along, you're my destiny Does my voice reach you? Even now I still want to meet you, I want to meet you right now Because I like you (Because I like you) And because I like you (And because I like you) Please hug me I want to know your true feelings clearly Even if it's impossible (Even if it's impossible) It's not impossible (It's not impossible) Let's start it all again I knew it all along, you're my destiny Buổi trình diễn Live *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Thư viện Single Scans= Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku Full Cover.jpg Chú thích it:Anata no Aki no Soora Tooku Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Lily white